Aaron
Aaron 'is an enemy that can appear in Waterfall. He is a brown muscular merhorse (or rather a ''sea horse) with a long, winding green tail and a twelve-pack. His lines are vaguely flirty as well as creepy, and he adds a winking face to the end of every line he speaks. In Battle Appears With * Temmie * Woshua * Shyren Attacks * Flexing muscular arms move upward from the right and left sides of the bullet board. They speed up as the seconds go by. * Sweat falls straight & diagonally from the top of the box. Strategy * To spare him, the protagonist must flex at Aaron, the first time he will take it as a challenge to a flexing contest, the second time he will flex harder, and the third time he will flex too hard and flex himself out of the room, meaning the protagonist has won by default. ** After each flex, the protagonist, and Aaron will have increased attack. ** It takes only one flex to him to flex out after flexing at Temmie. * If "Joke" is selected while fighting Aaron alongside Woshua, Aaron will become sparable. * If the protagonist plays one of Napstablook's music CDs, Aaron and Woshua will be encountered in the room with the SAVE Point in front of Napstablook's house. They will be immediately scared off by how spooky the music is, unlocking the yellow text in the ending credits. ** After this event, his encounter dialogue is different, and it is possible to make Aaron leave in battle by shooing him. Quotes * ''CHECK all you want! ; ) ''Check' * ''I sure do love muscles ; ) 'Neutral' * Education? Hobby? Talent? ; ) Neutral * Come on in, the water's fine ; ) Neutral * Whew, I'm sweating ; ) Neutral * Sure isn't creepy out. ; ) 'Neutral' * flexing contest? Ok, flex more ; ) 'Flex' * nice!! I won't lose tho ; ) 'Flex' * Ooh, I have to disagree ; ) at Temmie * Temmie, are you okay? ; ) | Hi? ; ) 'at Temmie after scary music encounter' * Wow! Spunky! Love it ; ) Shoo * feisty, huh?? ; ) 'Shoo' * You'll change your mind ; ) Shoo * Haha, nice. My kind of joke ; ) 'Joke' * Don't get too close ; ) 'Touch' Napstablook's remix easter egg (with Woshua) Note: After this easter egg is triggered, the "Shoo" ACT can be used to spare Aaron immediately. * Woshua ... what the HECK is that music? * Aaron I-I DUNNO, DUDE BUT IT'S SPOOKIN ME OUT ; ) * Woshua ... this is worse than Shyren. * Aaron No way, Shyren is way less scary ; ) * Woshua ... if you're so scared, why do you keep winking? * Aaron THESE ARE WINKS OF FEAR ; ) * Woshua Forget it. This beat is too... ... filthy. * onward Wosh! Wait! Don't leave me ; ) * Is this creepy music my punishment for being creepy? ; ) * Please... stop... I'll never creep again ; ) * Wahhhhh!!!!! ; ) Flavor Text * Aaron flexes in! Encounter * Woshua and Aaron appear. 'with Woshua on the left' * You shouldn't read this. 'with Woshua on the right' * This seahorse has a lot of HP (Horsepower). All of his attacks are harder to dodge at the bottom of the box. Check * Aaron is admiring his own muscles. Neutral * Smells like a mussel farm. Neutral * Smells like an underwater barnyard. Neutral * Aaron is splashing you playfully. Neutral * You tell Aaron to go away. Shoo * You tell Aaron to go away. He agrees. 'after having flexed or after scary music encounter.' * You flex. Aaron flexes twice as hard. ATTACK increases for you two. #1 * You flex harder. Aaron flexes thrice as hard. ATTACK increases for you two. #2 * You flex. Aaron flexes very hard... He flexes himself out of the room! #3 * Aaron's muscles droop comically. HP * Aaron is looking around, fearful of something. 'after scary music encounter' Name Aaron is named after and slightly based on a former roommate of Toby Fox. When "Aaron" is typed for the protagonist's name, the response becomes "Is this name correct? ; )" Trivia *A parallel seems to have been drawn between Aaron and an enemy from the SNES game Breath of Fire II called Dir. HR which is also very muscular and shirtless. When it attacks, it says "Education? Hobby? Talent!?" and then performs a flexing animation. *Additionally, Toby is aware of the Homestuck connection to this enemy. *When an enemy without a death sprite dies, it will display Aaron as he is the place-holder for any enemy without one. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5jZr64gPoM&t=10m40s *Aaron does not appear to tell the story of Asriel Dreemurr in New Home, possibly because he ends all his sentences in winks. *Aaron is hated by all Temmies because of his constant flexing. *Aaron is one of the monster species making up the Amalgamate Lemon Bread; specifically, Lemon Bread is spared by flexing, an ACT adopted specifically from Aaron, and Lemon Bread appears to have Aaron's bicep attached to its body and the ends of Aaron's tails for eyes. She also confirms this at the end of a True Pacifist Route, where she comments that her other parts do not look forward to seeing Aaron. *Aaron is one of the few monsters who rewards more Gold if he is spared instead of killed. References es:Aaron ru:Аарон de:Aaron pl:‎Aaron fr:Aaron Category:Enemies Category:Waterfall